My Golden Lining
by Laurel5544
Summary: Silver has put up with abusive Lance for almost two years. One day, he receives a letter from Gold to meet him a New Bark Town. What will happen? Will Gold be able to save Silver from his abusive partner? Preciousmetalshipping. May change from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

_One last strike._

_One more until bed. Come on, Silver. You can do this._ _He's done it every night for almost two years…_

"Silver, get your sorry ass over here!"

_Why me? What had I done to make him so cold?_

"SILVER!"

I walk silently and slowly. When I approach him, I stare at my feet and mutter out "Yes, Lance?"

I brace myself for what is about to happen because I know what will occur next.

"Get over here. Now." he snarls.

His tone gives me shivers as I walk toward him. This man is a champion and people would kill to fill my shoes. If they knew how he acted outside of the Johto League…

As soon as my body is in distance of his arm, he throws me into a wall, and I feel a sharp pain in my back. I fall to the floor.

Punches and kicks are thrown at me in his fury.

_Have I done something wrong?_

Ever since I turned eleven and received (stole) my first Pokemon from Professor Elm, I had looked up to this Master of Dragons. Even being in his presence mystified me. However, this blessing because a burden.

I come back to reality, and the throbbing pain of my arm makes me scream. It is definitely broken, I decide as I begin pleading for mercy.

He lets out a wicked laugh and gives one last blow before staring at his work, satisfied.

_Why does my pain amuse him?_

He strides off to bed and leaves me to lie on the cold wooden floor. Cuts, bruises, and bashes cover my body. I get up using my pain-free (or as much as it could be in this situation) arm and limp my way to a Pokemon center. All nurse Joys have medical training with humans.

This Nurse Joy in particular, however, knows me well. I often come in with Lance's Pokemon to heal them for him while he is working, and for my own purposes such as this one. She sees me and gets her first aid kit and helps me to the back room. I pass by the Pokemon infirmary. I notice something out the corner of my eye.

A Typloshion.

The memories floor back to Gold and I as children. I would always fight him because I wanted power. I smile to myself. Ever since Gold had been defeated by Lance during the Elite four when he turned fourteen, we hadn't seen each other since. I thought about him sometimes, wondering if by now he had done something with his life. Was he still training, and preparing to battle Lance? And more importantly, what would he do to win?

The nurse rests me on the bed and hands me a letter. "I thought health care was free here." ,I laugh. She smiles at me.

"Actually, a boy with dark hair came in. I think he wanted to see you, but I told him you were with Lance. He gave a cowardly look and told me to give this to you.", she stated.

I froze.

Gold.

I nod and thank her. I open the letter as she leaves.

_Dear Silver,_

_We need to talk about Lance. Meet me at Elm's lab in New Bark Town._

_ -Gold_

I read the letter over and over. I sigh and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two weeks later, I get out of the hospital.

I get off my Murkrow and study the small town and laugh.

It hasn't changed at all since I had last visited.

Sure enough, Gold is slumped against the wall of Elm's lab asleep. Had he been waiting all this time? I notice a small tent and a cooler (I suppose it held food and drinks).

He had.

What was important enough that he had to wait without moving from this one spot all this time?

I walk over and sat there, staring at him. I gently poke his cheek. His eyes snap awake.

"S-Silver!", he gasps. His face is shaven and he smells normal. At least he'd gone inside briefly to take care of himself. "I didn't think you'd actually come!" he looks happily surprised, like when you come home from a hard day of working or school and you find some kind of treat waiting for you.

"Then why did you set up camp over by Elm's lab?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You never know..."

"Yeah, okay. And what did you have to say?"

He is silent. He stands up and helps me to my feet, then finally speaks. "Where did you get your bruises from?" he gestures my bruises with his hand. "They look recent."

"Why do you care?"

"If I'm correct, it's part of the reason why I'm here."

I sigh. "Well, Lance is a little-"

"Abusive?"

"How did you know?"

"I was walking by one day, about to challenge Lance again. I saw you two talking, and I saw him hit you. I asked Karen, one of the Elite Four people about it, and she said she's seen him hit you too in the past. It's apparently happened more than once."

"I know who Karen is, you know.", I growl.

"Come down..."

"Do you know how dead I am if Lance knew that people had seen him hit me?!" I was screaming at him now. "It would ruin his reputation and I would be murdered!"

"I-"

"You have absolutely no right to be sticking your head into my busi-"

I'm interrupted by lips against mine. I tense up in the kiss, but relax and allow him. He pulls away. His face is red and he's staring into my eyes.

Oh Arceus, what have I done?

And why do I like it?

I stare at him back and walk away.

I hear him sigh as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

I run all the way until I get back to the waters splitting Kanto and Johto. I send out Staryu, whom I had borrowed from Misty. The Staryu takes me across the water on it's back as I allow my tears to fly behind me in our speed. We hand at surface and I see people on the SS Anne loading onto a boat.

_If only I could be one of those people who can sail away from their troubles…_

I get off the exhausted Staryu and give it Pokemon treats. The Staryu eats them and I put him back into his Pokeball and stop by the gym. Misty is patiently waiting for challengers. A defeating and pitiful looking trainer sulks out of the water-themed gym.

I walk up and hand Misty her Staryu. She smiles. "Thank you, Silver. How did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it.", I sigh. I knew all of the gym leaders in Kanto and Johto personally from being around Lance at meetings. They seemed to like me; or at least they put up with me.

She pouts at me. "Aw, c'mon Silv. Tell me what's bugging you."

"Please don't call me 'Silv'. And I need to go. Nice talking to you…", I say, as I leave. She huffs and begins her battle with a trainer.

I get on Murcrow and fly to the league. The guards wave to me as I go inside the gates, and I see Lance being talked to by the man who manages the Elite Four (picks out the people to be guards, makes sure the Elite Four is on task and is basically the boss of everyone here).

Lance is screaming at him about something. I wonder what he's being talked to about, since Lance did his job decently. Then, I heard his boss say it.

"…And I'm sorry Lance, but until you can stop your abuse to Silver, you'll have to be placed on hiatus. It is attracting too much attention from the media. Now, if you argue with me one more time like a five-year-old brat who wants a Barbie doll, I can fire you. Would you like that?", says the boss calmly. Lance's face showed fury, and I was scared of the abuse that would follow. "Now, go tell Silver. And don't get any ideas; I'm watching."

Lance walked over with a forced smile. His eyes were practically flaming in loath, and he bent to my level. He glanced at the boss, who had decided to TURN AROUND, and punches me square in the jaw. I fall to the ground, and he kicks me behind a plant. Then, he casually walks toward his boss again. I suppose the boss saw his actions from the corner of his eye, because he points toward the gate and screams at him "YOU'RE FIRED, LANCE!"

Lance swears at him and leaves the Elite Four. I'm just kneeled there in shock on the ground. I get up slowly, shocked at the boss.

"Why?", I ask him.

"A boy named Gold messaged me about this. Apparently others know too, and it's not good for us. A champion can't act this way.", he explains.

_Gold._

I nod slowly. "Where will I go?", I ask.

"I'd suggest setting up some plans with a friend. Call your parents or something. You are only 18, and I'm sure they would understand."

"Thank you so much, sir…", I sigh.

"It's no trouble. I'll give you a couple of days, or until we find a new champion."

I walked away, still stunned at the recent events. It was a mixture of happy and terrified feelings. I knew he would want his revenge, yet for now I could be sure of safety while on these grounds. I take out my old PokeGear and dial the familiar number that I have wanted to call for six years but couldn't.

"Hello?", says Gold into the phone.

"Lance was fired. I have a couple days to move out."

There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry.", says Gold. It sounds like he's hiding something.

"May I…" I can't finish. I have too much pride for that.

"May you what?"

"Nevermind…", I mutter and hang up. Imminently, I get another call from him.

"What?!", I snap.

"Yes, you can stay with me.", he answers, reading my mind.

"O-Okay…"

"I'll meet you at the Elite four gate. Tell them to expect me."

"Alright. Bye…"

"Bye."

I smile. I go outside and tell the guards that Gold was coming. They know him as one of the few who beat the Elite four (although, they also know him for getting Alder fired now too). I get ready, and then I sit there and wait. I see the familiar raven hair and his Typloshion trailing behind him for protection.

"Hello, Silver. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's note: Thank you so much for reviewing the fic! This is my first one ;u; In the recent chapter, by the way, I meant Lance not Alder. Thank you to the person who pointed that out.)**

We arrive at Gold's house. It is decently sized, and it is located in you guessed it: New Bark Town.

"I could never leave my hometown. Too many memories. Besides, Blaze likes it too." He pats the monstrous-sized Pokemon towering behind him. He picks up my suitcase.

"Gold, you don't have to…"

"Well, you're my guest. I insist.", laughs and runs inside.

_He hasn't matured even a little all of these years…_

I follow behind him. He's waiting for me in the living room. He sees me and walks upstairs. I follow. "I'll label everything. It'll save me some time that way…", he said. He puts my bags in a room with a king sized bed.

"That's a pretty big bed for one person…", I say.

"That's because, well, I just broke up with Lyra recently. As you know, we dated for a while."

I nodded.

"And so I thought it would be easier if we shared a bed, since my house doesn't have enough bedrooms and I only have this bed now…", he replies.

"Isn't that a little… gay?", I ask. I'm of course all in favor of it, but I need to make sure he is…

He shrugged. "I can deal with it."

I try to hide my smile. "Okay. Cool." I pretend not to sound amused. "So, what do you do around here?"

"I help Professor Elm with research. I'm sure he wouldn't mind another helper, as long as you don't steal any of his Pokemon again."

I blush. Memories flood into my mind from when I stole my starter from Elm. I was eventually arrested for a while and forced to return it. All Pokemon I caught using it, however, I was allowed to keep.

"Anyway, are you hungry?" his eyes widen as he realized something. "Wait, how long have you had that bruise on your jaw?"

"I've had it since today.", I say dully. I show no emotion in my words or face.

_Gold is still as dumb as a piece of toast…_

_In a way, though, it's kind of cute. I guess._

I flush again at these thoughts.

"Dude, you okay?", he asks. He goes into the kitchen and lies me down. My cheeks get hot. "You're hair color matches your face color.", he chuckles. I ignore him and take the water gently. However, he takes it back and wags his finger in my face. "No no. Allow me."

_Oh dear Arceus, what is about to happen?_

He carefully pours small amounts of water into my mouth. He sits me up a little so I can swallow and not choke.

I realize his arm is around me.

"Just relax…", he whispers softly. "Is there anything you need to talk about that I need to know?"

I ignore him again. I don't like talking about my feelings.

Lance had made me feel so cold, so useless. I didn't trust anyone, and I still don't.

I push him away from me and try to walk away. He gently grabs my arm. I instinctively flinch, close my eyes and brace myself mentally for some type of abuse.

But he's still.

I open an eye and see his face full of horror. "I-I wasn't going to hit you, Silver…", he says softly. He looks guilty for scaring me. "I'm just trying to relax you. I can understand that you're overwhelmed by all of these changes in one day. But just lie down and _relax_ for once. Please.", he sighs. He lets go of my arm and I walk over to him. I sit back on the bed and he holds open his arms. I realize there are tears in my eyes.

_Screw pride._

I curl into his arms. His arms are welcoming around me, and for once in my life, my frozen stone heart melts.

"If Lance ever even touches you again…", he whispers to me. "I'll protect you. Think of me as your Golden Lining."

"Isn't the term 'Silver Lining'?", I sniffle.

"Well, you're Silver. I'm Gold. So it works better this way."

I stare at him. His eyes are filled with some kind of emotion I can't describe.

_Was it… love?_

_No, it can't be. Gold is straight._

…_Right?_


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and my face turns crimson. I'm in Gold's shirt that is huge on me. I suppose he had gone through my suitcase, because a pair of shorts I have packed is on my body.

_What time was it?_

_Why was I wearing different clothes?_

It is dark and cool out. The house is freezing.

_I hate the cold._

I'm curled up on his bed. I look around and see no sign of Gold. I get up groggily and stumble down the stairs. I smell cooking and I smile to myself.

_He cooks._

I walk to the kitchen. He is stirring something, but turns to look at me. "Hi, Silver. How are you feeling?"

"Much better.", I smile at him and sit down. He drops his spoon into the bowl

"What?"

"You… you… _smiled._"

"Yeah, I'm human. We do that."

He just gives me a goofy grin. "You're getting better…"

I stare at him. "Getting… better?"

"You look a lot happier." He shrugs when I'm silent. "Well, at least to me."

I rest my head down as he finishes cooking. He puts a plate of food before me, and I sit up.

"Sorry if I invaded some of your privacy by changing you, but your clothes where filthy…"

"Since when did you care about neatness? And cooking?", I laugh.

_What had Lyra done to him?_

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a long time… I'm matured."

I stare at the food. I eat a little, and it's delicious.

"And it's okay.", I said, sipping my drink.

"I love you."

I choke on my drink

_Well that escalated quickly._

"WHAT THE HELL?", I yell. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

Gold looks like he wants to sink into his chair. "I-I'm sorry…", he says softly.

I feel guilty. "It's okay…" I calm down. "I suppose I may…" I lower my voice. "Love you back."

_This has been an eventful day, hasn't it?_

He smiles and hugs me from across the small table.

We eat until we're stuffed. He takes me back upstairs, his arm rested around me.

We lie down and I curl up in his arms for warmth.

"Goodnight, Silv."

"Goodnight."

_Maybe I could get used to being called that._


End file.
